Ambience
by Inked Canvas
Summary: Ever since Rey's encounter with Kylo Ren, a link is made between both minds. First she hears him speak, and then she dreams of him -things only start to escalate further and Rey thinks that slowly, she is going insane. KyloxRey (4-shot)
1. 01 Mind

I don't own Star Wars

Enjoy

* * *

MIND

Rey can feel Kylo Ren's presence in her mind.

It comes in small minute pulses in the back of her mind, hardly noticeable if she ignores it –but that is the thing isn't it? _If_ she ignores it and she can't. Because really, it is Kylo Ren and even just his name strikes alarm in her heart.

This –this connection of theirs started ever since Rey's encounter with that masked demon. It is not… It is not something that Rey wants, but she is defenseless against his prodding of her mind. And even if she has the Force with her, he is still a thousand and one times stronger than her and would surely disable any barriers she would set upon herself.

So she lets it be.

She lets Kylo remain an ominous manifestation that lingers in her mind and carry on with her training with Luke Skywalker.

It is some time past the darker hours of the evening, where the sun does not kiss the ground in its blazing red flames. Instead, the night is painted black and her bones feel terribly weary as she sits under a tree, far from the Resistance Camp. There is nothing but loneliness that she feels over here with the Resistance, a loneliness far worse than the one she had experienced in Jakku. The people here expect something from her, they _expect_ something she does not know she can offer. Although there is Finn and Poe, along with General Organa and BB-8's mindless chatter, Rey can feel the tension that is radiating out from them when they speak to her.

Squashing that train of thought, Rey closes her eyes and shifts her attention to the ever present Kylo in her mind. At least, she thinks to herself, although for the wrong reasons, he is looking over her. If Rey is to guess, she guesses that he must've know how it felt like to have the pressure weighing down on his shoulders because he was Luke Skywalker's promising student –the same pressure that she feels now.

Rey draws herself inwards, wrapping her arms around her folded legs and leans her head onto her knees. There is no one to wrap an arm around her and whisper words of encouragement in her ear –Rey isn't foolish enough to pray for that to become a reality.

She is truly, and utterly alone.

And then all of a sudden, she hears his voice in her mind and it's as though he is speaking directly into her ear. His voice rings in her eardrums and her eyes snap right open –willing herself to focus on the trees that surrounds her and the dirt that she claws under her hands.

In almost a heartbeat later, Rey pushes herself up and stalks off to the Resistance Base. She clenches her teeth and grinds them, until there is an audible crack in her jaw. Kylo has never spoken to her before, not in that manner. Heck, she does not even know that it was possible for him to speak to her through the link they had. In all honestly, she had only thought that all that Kylo could do was sense her location, something like a blinker on a map.

But Rey is clearly wrong on that, and never has she ever been so wrong before.

Due to the miscalculation on her part, and the weakening resolve to shut herself completely from Kylo –not that she could anyway, Rey is surprised to feel a rush of anger that surges in her veins in the aftermath.

How dare he? How _dare_ he read her thoughts as though he is reading a passage off a book?

 _You would not feel so alone_ , he had said in a painstakingly soft voice, _if you had accepted my offer_.

But not all rage could be directed to Kylo alone, because right after his thoughts had registered in her mind, there was a brief flash of longing, wishing that she had indeed joined him instead of Luke. Perhaps Rey would not feel the terrible ache in her heart with him –but as fast as that train of thought came, it vanish just as quickly when she had realized exactly what she was thinking.

Rey hated Kylo Ren, let her be clear on that.

But as she stared at her ceiling in her bedroom, Rey couldn't help but wish that things were different on both ends.

* * *

This will be a 4 part story - I don't plan on it being too long since I usually take forever to upload stuff. Each chapter would average to about 300-500 words (if I can help it) but this one is longer than expected.. I do hope to change it back to 300-500 words max :)

I also would just like to say that I am no expert in Star Wars as I've only recently started watching it :3 The Force Awakens was my first ever Star Wars movie and so I got hooked :) I don't know much of the SW world as of yet, hopefully I'll soon grow familiar with it :) I apologize in advance if Rey and Kylo seem OOC ish, I haven't gotten a hang of their characters yet

Do leave a review to let me know your thoughts and what you think will happen next! Any suggestions for interactions would be great too - I might use it :)

I will update this once a week!

Review/fav/alert!

Inked canvas


	2. 02 Dreams

I don't own Star Wars

Enjoy

PS: Sorry for the super late update

* * *

DREAMS

The days soon passes her by in a flash of white light and blinding exhaustion. Kylo does not speak to her anymore, and she is not sure if it's from the lack of trying on his part, or the nervous aura she emits out. Her nerves get the better of her always, it makes Rey feel guarded at all times. Something that she had once lost when she initially joined the resistance, and eventually gained back soon after.

The night is her companion and so is her dreams.

The only time Rey's heart does not feel like failing her, is when she dreams.

Rey finds love and comfort in her dreams –something she finds sorely lacking in her life.

In dreams, she finds herself wrapped in the arms of a man with skin like ivory and eyes like coal -the exact opposite of her. She glances down at his arms that are draped over her shoulders, and sees that her skin is shades darker than his and instinctively winced.

The difference between them is stark: he lives the life luxury whereas she digs dirt just to survive by another day.

" What's the matter?" He whispers in her ear as she nestles into the crook of his elbow.

" Nothing," She says. It really is nothing of importance after all.

He hums in response and she's not quite too sure if he really believes her response but she doesn't question it when he rests his chin on the crown of her head.

This man that she is with, is vaguely familiar to her –like a name right at the tip of her tongue, but it tumbles back down in her throat. Rey doesn't press it much, the familiarity of this man because after all, dreams are just _dreams._ But when Rey looks up and sees his black curly locks falling around his face and eyes like the depths of the sea, her heart skips and beat and she swears she knows this man.

" I love you," He says as he presses his lips to the side of hers. " I love you Rey."

She slants her mouth across his, after shifting her position. Rey has her hands wound in his hair, pulling him closer to her because _she needs him like how she needs air._ He runs his tongue over her bottom lips and she is all too eager to allow him entrance. He tastes like salt and smoke, a combination that Rey finds odd but all other thoughts drown out when his lips move away from her lips and down to her throat.

" I love you," He repeats.

Little does Rey know, that in her dreams, Kylo controls them.

And in her dreams, Kylo leads her to him.

* * *

So I'd like to actually apologize for uploading this late. I swear, I always start a story and then I never continue it -_- I actually forgot about the existence of this until I was looking back at some of my works earlier today. I had half of this written and I'm not sure why I never continued it. So anyway, I completed it so I hope you enjoy it!

Note to self: Never upload anything until it's complete.

I do have 2 WIP, ItaSaku (Naruto) and NaLu (Fairy Tail) and I highly doubt I will be posting either one soon. As for WA, the next chapter is not yet written and I kinda lost motivation for it so it's just sitting around on my laptop for now.

Thank you all for the follows and favourites -I really do appreciate that so many followed it even though it's just one short chapter! And for that single review, I really do love it too :) You guys make my day!

I'm thinking of creating a tumblr page for random writings of all my pairings, they don't have any plots what so ever and I will accept prompts! Let me know if you guys are interested in it though -if you are I'll definitely create one and link it up here :)

 **Fav/follow/review!**

Inked Canvas


End file.
